


Get a Room

by dbhprincess



Series: No Longer Alone [15]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbhprincess/pseuds/dbhprincess
Summary: In which North sees more than she’d like, but is happy for them anyway.A HankCon AU inspired by the 2015 filmThe Martian. Takes place after the events ofNo Longer Alone.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: No Longer Alone [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006686
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Get a Room

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was first written as part of a [thread series](https://twitter.com/i/events/1294694026780631042) on Twitter.

Sticking headphones in her ears, North walked down the corridor to the shower room, intent on the heavenly luxury of a five-minute shower. Her exercise period was at an end, and she’d worked up a vigorous sweat today on the treadmill after a particularly grueling round of uncontrolled decompression drills. As pilot, it was her job to keep the spacecraft on course in case of such an emergency, but man, did those trainings make her tense. Running was her go-to form of release.

Up ahead to her left, light spilled out of Commander Anderson’s quarters, illuminating the opposite wall. As she passed the open door, North caught a glimpse inside. _Looks like I’m not the only one interested in release_ , she thought, flipping her braid over her shoulder and rolling her eyes, because ew, she didn’t need to see that.

Commander Anderson was sitting on the side of the bed, feet on the floor, shoes laid out like he’d sat down to put them on. But he hadn’t gotten far in that task, apparently, because Connor was straddling his lap, arms around the commander’s neck, and they were cuddling and canoodling, and being all cutsey and stuff. At least they were fully dressed – small mercies, and all that.

Out in the common areas, they were professional. After Connor was retrieved from Mars, they hadn’t exactly hidden the change in their relationship – no one had missed the fact that Connor’s mattress had found a new resting place, of course – but they didn’t advertise it either. Not like they needed to; anyone with eyes could see how they mooned over each other, how they fell into each other’s orbit, how _soft_ Anderson’s eyes were when he looked at Connor, and how Connor’s glowed right back. They were mushy and obnoxious, but North couldn’t help feeling happy for them. The big wigs at NASA would be pissed if they knew about it, but North was no snitch, and neither were her crewmates.

Yeah, North liked Commander Anderson and Connor, but she was really glad they’d be home in a few days and she wouldn’t be subjected to their…affection on a daily basis anymore. Right now, she wanted so badly to snark at them to “Get a room.” And she would too, she thought as she continued down the corridor, if they weren’t already in one.


End file.
